More beneath the eye
by Brytni
Summary: An unlikely encounter between royalty and someone who's treated lower than dirt because of her so call weakness. Pan/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

' ' means thinking

" " means talking

 **Chapter 1:** Vegeta

'Here I sit on the throne of the king for years, everyone knows why I took the throne but only one knows that I was afraid. I, Vegeta, the king of all Saiyans afraid, sounds highly unlikely but I was only the tender age of 12 when I took this title because father die in battle against _Frieza_ and I was right there to see his end'

~Flashback~

Father, Kakarot, his father Brodock and myself where the last remaining fighters against Frieza, with the royal army dead around us. Frieza had his tail around father's neck, teasing him till his last breath

"Prince of the monkey, see this _king_ is weak and pathetic" he shot a beam through his heart. I froze completely in shock

"Make sure that they fear us, my son" he used his last breath

"Fear you don't make me laugh" something snap inside of me, turning my shock in anger and rage. I went through a unknown transformation, that I learn later is call super saiyan.

Frieza didn't see it coming and on his last breath he ask for mercy, "Mercy, you didn't show my father any" the ki blast in my hand expanded, "Give this message to the Cold empire °Fear the Saiyans°"

~Flashback over~

'Years later Cooler and King Cold came for revenge but was defeated easily by Kakarot and myself, who I found out had ascended, from that day he became my rival. Brodock, I heard that the old fool die last year, having the title of oldest saiyan' I chuckled, walking briskly to my room, ' Now on my 10th year as king certain implications are required around this age' stripping to nothing but boxers I sigh as I hit the bed, 'A mate? she needs to be strong, the strongest onna is a false super saiyan while I'm at level 3-' a knock jerk me out of my thoughts. I grunted in response, the door open to relieved my loyal servant onna since my birth, the one that knows about my fear and the only one in this castle that calls me by my name

"Vegeta, why aren't you looking for a mate?" she smirked knowing that I hate talking about this topic," You need to follow the rules Vegeta"

"There is no onna matching my power" she snorted

"Don't give me that egotistical response, I know you are not what people think you are" I chuckled

"My mate need to be beautiful, strong and easily accepted by the people" I finally made eye contact with her

"Maybe your looking for the wrong aspects my King" the elder servant onna said leaving me in my thoughts.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

' 'means thinking

" "means talking

 **Chapter 2:** Pan

'I'm sure you know me by now, I'm Pan Son, even though people don't know I have a last name. My _mother_ convinced Dad not to put my last name on the birth paper because I'm the only saiyan on record to be blind. A weakness, a deficiency they call it, I turn it in a way of increasing my strength. Tired of being beaten profoundly my _mother_ when I was just a child every time I walk into something and naturally it brook, I decided 5 years ago to start training with Great Grandpa Bardock and Grandpa Kakarot. Knowing about my vigorous training she only talk or come close to me in public when it's a opportune moment to call me weak.

Now at super saiyan 2, I'm the strongest female saiyan off record and the most infamous being treated lower than dirt. It's an hierarchy there's the king, royal army that comes from the 1st, 2nd and 3rd class families, women, servants, dirt then me. Even with all that strength, I feel lonely and ashamed. Lonely because I believe I'll never find anyone and ashamed that I'm apart of the strongest family, only second to one. Not putting my last name was a good idea...so I don't ruin the family name. Where was my father all this time? you may ask, he was and still is bury with work from the King, egotistical or arrogant they call him but I can't say, I've yet to meet him.' sighing I twist the end of my waist length hair around my fingers, a habit I pick up when I'm in deep thought while approaching the city.'There is a lot of ki in that area, scent is familiar and loud noise of people busy working or buying that's how I know it's the city. Sensing ki is not my best attributes, I remember when great grandpa thought me.

~ Flashback~

He took away my stick that day, something I use as a guide since nobody will. He got right down to my level and said

"This is your guide, which can be easily misplaced or broken, so use sensing ki like a six sense and use the other 4 to find your way through the city. Do that right now!"

~ Flashback over~

'I came back with bloody and bruise but I made it. Too bad he not here-' suddenly I trip, grabbing the nearest thing I can, a tear was heard and a hushed silence fell to the surrounding people. I was snatched to my feet by the front of my top, the words otter from his mouth made my body frozen stiff, "How dear you touch AND tear the King' s finest materials!"

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 3:** The encounter

Vegeta POV

Grasping the front of her top, the milky white flesh peeking through. I made direct eye contact with her and continue my ranting about the ugly and useless cape being torn,

"Disgusting onna, aren't you a servant?!" she stares with a blank look and slightly parted lips

"ANSWER ME!" I shake her harshly for effect. Suddenly she jerk herself out of my grasp, "No I'm not"

"Foolish onna, don't you know how to bow to your king" I watch her mildly amused by her defiant nature. From her stance and cross arms to prove we are equals, to her tomboy clothes stating that she does care about the rule of wearing a dress.

She snorted to my statement, "I bow to the ones who earn my respect" with raise brows I circle her, like a predator to it's prey, inspecting every aspect of her before realisation hit me

"I know who you are" I chuckled "You're the infamous saiyan, the only on record to be blind" a smirk plastered across my face when her body stiffened to my conclusion. The guards laughed along with the surrounding people,

"You want us to _punish_ of her, your highness" Nappa asks

"As much as would enjoy seeing that, I will do this one myself" still smirking I snatched her arm before taking flight.

10 minutes after

Landing in the middle of a clearing, harshly pushing her to the ground she immediately tended to her bruise arm, "Where have you taken me?" it was said so softly I almost miss it

"Where all that defiance and confidence has gone?" I teased her, "We are in forest, next to the palace, where you'll meet your end"

"What!" she sprung to her feet, "Why?"

"I'm just doing everyone a favour" the smirk on my face change into mask hiding my true feelings

"I'm blind not broken Vegeta, I have a right to live" grabbing her arm limiting the amount of ways to escape. A struggle was brought on, she suddenly find the opportune moment to deliver a surprisingly strong punch to my face, breaking from my grasp as it loosening and flying away with great speed.

' The onna have spunk' smirking at her retreating form.

At the Palace...

"Had fun-" a laugh bubble her lips when she saw my entire face

"Damn you servant onna! this what happens when you say "Go to the city Vegeta" I scoffed, taking a sit next to her

"Stop being a baby it's just a punch" she inspect the bruise, "From a woman?" her face crumpled with confusion

"It was Pan, the blind saiyan" I expected a laugh to destroy my pride, even if I don't show it but I received an interesting answer," Makes sense"

I snorted, "It makes no kind of sense, it was just lucky"

"Cocky answer my King, what you may have forgotten is nobody ever sense her power level we just assume she's weak" she proclaimed, 'Interesting...'

Pan POV

'Three days I've been sensing a power ki everywhere I go and nearly avoiding it.

I never though he would look for me, such a persistent man' breathing a sigh of relief, feeling the grass blades between my toes. A cool breeze passes, hugging my arms while walking through the field of flowers smelling the wonderful and new aroma circling me. An unexpected hand land on my shoulder jerking me out of my tranquility, a deep chuckled otter from his lips before speaking, "Look who I found" scampering out of his grasp, gaining distance between us, I turn towards the spot where I sense him, "What do you want?"

"Sit with me" my face turn to one of confusion, "What kind of trick is this?"

"I assure you, if this was a trick it would of occur before you noticed me" I gasp not from his words but from the proximity between us, his hot breath tickle my face. Slowly nodding I lower to the ground my ears perk up to his words,

"You are the only onna... No only person who have successfully hit me with my currant strength besides..." he trail off

"Besides who?"

"Not important" he quickly changed the subject,"You have me sporting a bruise for 3 days, all around the palace" I crack a smile, which shortly turn in giggles

"You think this is funny" I hear laughter in his voice

"Don't be a baby Vegeta, I don't hit _that_ hard" he snorted loudly, "May I?" receiving a grunt in approval and hearing shuffling with the grass beneath us. I place my hands on his face, tracking out his strong jaw line, the smirked plastered on his face to the bruise on his right cheek which he scoffed lightly at when I made contact, "Sorry..."

"Saiyans don't apologise, onna" he stated

"I do" I kiss his bruise, "There, all better?"

"I'm not a child" his voice full of amusement

"Well you're acting like one" I counter quickly, continuing my exploration of his face until I felt something silky, "What's this?"

My face turn to one of shock from his answer, "That's my hair"

"Really? so soft" I said fascinated by it, gently running my finger through his flame like hairstyle. A chuckled escape from his lips which converted to a light laugh putting a smile on my face.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 4:** Ashamed

Pan POV

'Over the past 2 months, Vegeta and I got to know each other a little more, which is unlikely with him and me because of our hierarchy status but I noticing a trend, he only talks to me in disclose areas, far from civilization like: the flowers field, the forest or this breathtaking waterfall that he described to me, which was very sweet and we had a water fight...but that's beside the point. If he's hiding me from everyone, I'll find out today'

Vegeta POV

Grasping her hand lightly, I lead her through the twist and turns of the forest until I reach the stop that enlighten my memories, "Onna, tell me where we are" taking a sit bring her along with me

"I have no idea, it's all new to me"

"Use your sense, onna" I watch as she touch the grass beneath us, took a deep breath inhaling the scent and listening to the many sound of animals around us

"We are in a forest" grunting I began talking about my past,

"My father, who wasn't the easiest saiyan to get emotions from, I guess I got that from him" she giggles softly, "Every free time he had from being King, he brought me here. The last time was a week before his death" I pause, "We sparred, it was one of the very few enjoyable experiences I ever had" I concluded, she tighten her hold

"I heard the stories about your father's death, your transformation and you taking the throne...What a day you had" I chuckled lightly

"You don't ever talk about yourself Onna, why is that?" her head lower instantly

"Nobody cares for me besides four and one die, so..." taking a deep breath she asks, "Do you really want to know?" I grunted waiting for her to continue

"My grandparents and uncle are parents and a brother to me, You see my father doesn't have time for me he's busy with work" a sigh pass through her lips," and my mother-" I backhanded her to the ground, burst her lip on impact, before words can outter from her mouth, cheering was heard my two males, who left as quickly as they came. Turning to see her standing with watery eyes before she spoke, "So I was right, you're ashamed of me. You don't want to be seen talking to the one everyone looks down upon" I watch her furiously wiping her cheeks as the tears fall, "You don't care for me, you're just like everybody else" I shoot up, grasping her shoulders, "I do care onna...saying I CARE means something!" gloomy pools of brown and gray stare into my soul

"You're showing that you care by hiding or hitting me" with slightly parted lips, attempting to counter but no words seem to form, taking a few steps away from me with tears freely pouring from her eyes now she builds up the strength to ask, "Was this some stupid game just to hurt me?" she continue," egotistical or arrogant they call you, but I meet another side...did I?, answer me this Vegeta, do I really know you?" Her question pass through my mind, contemplating my answer, I stood silent.

Shaking her head furiously, trying to show her pride by not completely breaking down in front of me, "Stay away from me, until you're ready to show me the real you" in a flash she was off, speeding through the sky, leaving me with a feeling of anger and regret.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 5:** Preparation

Pan POV

'Two weeks since I heard his gruff voice which was once harsh to me, his evil chuckle that sounds good when he's amused, felt his gloved hand guiding me through these adventures to new places. I stood strongly by my decision that doesn't mean I don't miss him' sighing, sitting a few feet away from the waterfall with my feet ankle deep in water, feeling it calmly flowing through my toes. In deep thought, only Vegeta running through my mind, I didn't sense the figure that sat next to me until he place his hand over mine. My head snapped up to the touch, feeling the familiar glove and recognising his ki, I ask "Why are you here?" there was a pregnant pause before he spoke

"I have been thinking onna...about your question" his voice sounds hesitant before converting into forced, "I-I...trying to..tell you-" I silence him by raising my hand

"Vegeta don't force yourself, if you don't care for me...it's fine, join the group there's all of you" I finish bravely, standing up and began walking away, suddenly two strong arms wrap around my waist, along with his tail and a gentle kiss on my neck, made me gasp and blush. I could feel his lips brushing against my ears sending shivers down my spine. A deep chuckled, place a light smile on my face,"I miss you onna and I do care for you...I'm going to prove it, tomorrow...come to the palace" absolutely shock, I could believe what I heard

"Come to the palace? what will the people think?"

"I don't give a damn what they think or say, I want you there, to spend the entire day with me" salt was smelt in the air from the tears of joy streaming down my face, all I could do was nod since no words was able of form.

2 hours later...

At home

"The first family dinner and you're late, Pan" my face turn to one of confusion, tuning her out I double-click the kis in the room, confirming there's only four instead of five, I cut off her ranting with a question, "How can it be a family dinner without Dad?" silence fill the room, the only thing heard was the clank of silverware being place on a plate.

"That's beside the point, your late I was worried sick about you" I snorted, surprising everyone with my behaviour towards her, 'I guess Vegeta is rubbing off on me'

"You don't care about me, we ALL know that so stop pretending" I continue "You're disgusted that I'm your daughter, your _blind_ daughter, yes _mother_ I know you hate me" I concluded, leaving her shock I'm sure, making my way across the room kissing my grandmother cheek gently before asking, "Can I stay...a few days with you, Grandma?" her soft voice answers me, "Sure, go pack your things" Grandpa Kakarot spoken up, I listen to the couple's interaction,"Chi, Goten and I are going to train" the shuffling off chairs was heard before Grandma replied, "Alright, be safe you two" a soft kiss echo through the still house before a disgusted cry from Uncle Goten overpowered it, "EWW! I did NOT need to see that"

I giggle softly "Only when you get a mate, you'll understand Unlce" I stated

"That is very wise of you Panny" Grandpa commented

"Too wise, does Pan-chan have a future mate?" Uncle teased, a blush spread across my face I turn around quickly hoping nobody saw it but not to my knowledge one did, Kakarot

"Believe what you want" I exit the room calmly as possible.

The next day...

A cry of joy and shock wake me from my slumber, groaning I open my eyes and intensively listen to a ranting, "Grandma?" the ranting stop and another cry was heard before she spoke,

"Panny, there's a flower on your night stand"

"I just a flower, grandma" groan turning to fall back asleep

"You don't understand Panny it's a rose" her voice raise at the end

"So?" I mumble getting comfortable

"Don't you know that we are in mating season, a rose means he choosing you as his future mate and you dear Panny have one who's secretive, From: V, it stated" I shoot up from bed, a shock expression could be easily read off my face, 'His future mate?'

"Grandma I have to tell you something"

"Is it about the rose?" I nodded, feeling the bed sank a little from her weight, "Please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready to tell them yet and Grandma? all I'm going to tell you is true" I spoke softly,

"..ok" was the replied I received before I started

"Three months ago, just entering the city I trip, tearing the King's cape, he took me to the forest next to the palace where he was going to kill me but I escape by punching him. For three days I felt a strong ki following me until he caught me in a flower field but he was kind, sweet and funny, the complete opposite from before, he even joke about him sporting the bruise all around the palace" I smile at the memory, " Two weeks ago we had our first fight, about him hiding me from everyone and not caring about me but yesterday he told me that he does care and I got invited to the palace. I just never thought he saw me as a future mate..." I concluded, grandma I sure, went through a lot of emotions just now

"My grandbaby is the King' s future mate... Great grandbabies!" she squeal, I blush furiously

"What? no!"

"Oh yes Panny, you'll have a whole bunch of them"

"Grandma I'm not carry all those saiyan babies" I heard her sigh

"Fine, but I want at least one"

"Grandma!" I blush again making her laugh. When we calm down, she dragged me out of bed and push me into the shower stating it's time to prepare.

"Grandma, I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt!" I shouted over the noise level from the shower

"Of course not" she replied before grumbling making me giggle softy

20 minutes later...

"There you look beautiful...I wish you could see yourself" she said softly

"I'm sure you made me look great Grandma" I smiled according to her and what I felt I'm wearing: a long white sleeveless top that fall mid thigh with "Fighter" in black across my chest, with black spandex that stops by my knees and matching combat boots, "Bye Grandma" I kiss her on the cheek quickly before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 6:** Visit

At the Palace...

Pan POV

Close to midday I arrived, the golden rays from the sun changing from a beautiful shine over the horizon warming my skin to burning my skin. Landing a few meters away I approached the two guards with average level ki, "I'm here to meet Vegeta" confidence radiating of me, I fold my arms awaiting their response

"Is that the blind saiyan?" one whispers to the next

"Yes, but why does she want to talk to the king?" he replied, "Look weakling, the _King_ doesn't speak to the likes of you" he snarled

"Oh really?" I chuckled, "I came to meet _Vegeta_ and I will, so?" I flash them a Son grin before using instant transmission to Vegeta' s ki.

A gentle °tap° was heard when I arrived in the room, his strong scent plunge into my nose, 'Must be his bedroom' finding my way through the room, I found a rather large bed. There I lay awaiting him on this comfortable bed, a good ten minutes later a door to my right behind me open and a fragrance of soap fill the bedroom, gentle footsteps approach before I heard him speak, "Comfortable onna" amusement littered in his voice

"Very..." I hold a hand signalling him to help up, a soft but strong hand pull me in a wet but muscular chest, "You're wet!" I grin playful at him with my hand trailing down his washboard abs

"Like what you feel?" I blush, still trailing, 'I never thought he was so... _define'_ His seductive voice snap me out of my thoughts

"If you go lower you might lose something" I stop myself

"Like what?" I fell his hot breath on my lips

"You're virginity" my face is red as a tomato, I playfully hit him

"How are you so sure, I still am?" hoping he buys my bluff

"Because you're blushing onna" I scoffed and pushing him gently, "Go change" his laughter echo through the room

He came behind me, a few minutes later and kiss my neck lightly before speaking, "I have something for you onna" never once raising his head

"What is it?"

"I told you that I'll prove I care for you" he continue," hold out your hands" obeying something heavy was place, I trace out it's unique patterns

"It's the king' s crest" he answer my question," it state that you can go anywhere in this palace without question and...that you belong to me, it only clasp when you agree physically and mentally" I smile lightly

"So you're saying that you like me, Vegeta" I teased, a soft chuckled escape his lips as he wraps his arms around me, "Only one way I accept this Vegeta" I turn in his arms, "I want to be Vegeta' s mate not the King' s, title means nothing to me only you do" he grunted in approval, clasping the necklace around my neck. I smile brightly up at him unexpectedly, his soft lips press against mine gently, pulling me into a chastise kiss. He deepen it slightly when I accepted. Suddenly the bedroom door open breaking us apart and a teasing elderly woman voice spoke

"Did I interrupt something?" Two opposite reactions she received a scoffed and a blush

"You came into this job just to torture me, did you?" he ran his hand through my long hair. She chuckled, "That's why I love this job" she continue, "And in ten minutes you have a meeting to attend, go finish dress" he place a kiss on my forehead before mumbling curses under his breath walking away from me.

Light footsteps approach me from behind I turn to face her, "It's good to finally meet you Pan, Vegeta told me so much about you" snickering she continue, "I am Ariya, his servant since birth" I smile and nodded

A few minutes later...

"Let me go Vegeta" I'm particularly in his lap with him continuously kissing my neck and during this entire scene, Ariya is snickering at us

Giving up, I relax to his touch "Why is he acting like this?"

"Because of the necklace you see my dear, accepting the necklace means you are now his future mate until he marks you, he will act like this for the whole day to show everyone you're his" she concluded, I scoffed

"Time to go to your meeting" I struggled against him

"I don't give a damn about that meeting" I giggle when he start licking

"Yes you do, now go" I manage out in a strong voice, he chuckled

"Fine onna" releasing me, we stood up, exiting the room he asks, "Where are you going?"

"Don't be so nosy" I stick out my tongue at him," I'm going to the training room, you will escort me won't you Ariya?"

"Of course" I follow her ki

At the training room...

"Here we are" nodding, I process how the reach here to memory

"Thank you Ariya" I said before entering. At least a hundred different ki's I sense, engaged in either combat or conversation which was all silence by my presence, with my head held high showing confidence even though I was breaking inside from the number of eyes on me, I walking through the room. The weaker of the two strongest ki's approach me," How did you get in here, weakling" a female snarled at me

"I'm not here to cause problems, only to spar" I continue, "Maybe you can help me, you are the strongest female here aren't you?"

"Of course I am, no female ever reach my level of strength, false super saiyan" I almost laughed, 'false super saiyan wow, she's in for a surprise'

"Ready?" sliding into my fighting stance

"Always" she replied

"Come at me" taunting her with two fingers she flew at me, I block her attack easily "You got some power behind that punch...but your attack is sloppy, you're wide open and you're too slow" I commented, breaking away from my grip she snarled at me, "I'll show you slow" she appear behind me and kick but I block again and deliver ten quick punches to are stomach, groaning she fell to the floor

"Rikki!" the strongest male shouted, launching at me while bursting into super saiyan, easily I avoided him by jumping over and deliver a blow to his neck, rendering him unconscious. More was about to attack when one stop them, "Wait!" he continues, "Look"

'Look at what?' confusion written all over my face

"The king' s crest" a male mumble

"Where did you get that?" Rikki snarled

"Oh, it was given to me" I replied still confused

"The king never gave that to you, you're weak, he only gives it to the strongest and that's me!"

"If I'm weak, why you're the one on the floor and I'm standing" I countered, "To me it sounds like...you like Vegeta" I smile genuinely interested with this situation

"Your Highness" someone whispers, dropping to their knees they all bow while I stand. Wrapping his arms around me just like before he ask, "Onna, just how strong are you?" I was about to replied when Rikki speaks up

"You really choose her?" baffled and shock present in her voice

"Of course I did, no rule can force me to choose a female I don't want" he continues," Besides, it looks like I found the strongest" pulling myself out of his arms to show him and everyone by power.

Powering up to super saiyan, many gasps was heard through the room, grinning, I transformed into super saiyan 2 edging onto 3 is where I presently stood in my level of strength, before powering down.

"Interesting onna, you are the strongest female" he grasp my hand guiding me out the room.

In his bedroom...

"You're not mad, aren't you?" boots off my feet, swinging them back and front sitting on his bed, twirling my thumbs nervously. Chuckling he pull me up to his side

"No onna, I never told you about mine" a light smile spread across my face. We talk and laugh for hours.

6 hours later...

Vegeta POV

"Vegeta I have to go" pulling herself out of my grasp, "It's late the sun already set"

"Onna, your spending the _entire_ day with me" she froze, "that means the night too" taking of my top and hand it to her, "Go change"

She came out a few minutes nervously rubbing her arm, making her way over to the bed

"Onna we won't do anything if you're not ready" I continue," and I will never force myself on you" she smile brightly

"I know, I just never sleep in the same bed with a man before" grinning, I pull her into my chest. I watch her with curious eyes as she adjust to lay on top of me. Securing my tail around her, I fell asleep with my future mate in my arms.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 7:** Confessions

Arriving at the bedroom door of my fellow king, I questioned the guard that supposedly did his job all night

"Where's the king?" confusion all over his face

"He hasn't exit his room all morning, Nappa"

"What?" scoffing I push him aside and enter the room to see if he's talking the truth, "Your-" stopping in my tracks, seeing my King with a onna in his arms, both fast asleep

"Aww how sweet" I jump from the voice of Ariya

"You know this woman?" my eyes follows her as she approach the bed

"Of course I do, and Nappa" her eyes narrowed a bit," it is non of your business" snarling back, an argument was brought on.

Vegeta POV

The constant bickering awake me, opening me eyes to see the servant onna and Nappa in a heated argument about my onna

"Take your argument elsewhere" they stop instantly, "Why are you here Nappa"

"The councillors wants to speak to you about finding a suitable mate" I scoffed, 'those idiots are just as annoying as Kakarot'

"Tell them I found a mate and they will see her when I see fit" dismissing him with a wave of my hand, Ariya close the door behind him

"She'll be embarrassed when she wakes up sensing you here" running my hand through her hair

"You got yourself a shy one there, Vegeta" she sat before continuing, "She gets these burst of confidence at times but besides that she very self conscious" I grunted in agreement, "Aren't you going to ask her about her power?"

"As much as I don't want to I guess I have to" sighing I gently shook her awake

Pan POV

Being shook awake from the most comfortable sleep in my life is rather irritating, I moan displeased with whoever doing this. I open my eyes and my senses to the world "Mmm, Vegeta?" pulling myself off him to lend against the headboard rubbing my eyes I finally sense her, "Ariya?" blushing I pull the top down as far as possible, I received a snicker in responses

"Pan" he paused trying to find the right words, 'This must be serious, he rarely calls me by my name', "What's your last name?" surprise and confusion emerge on my face, turning to where I sense him, "Why?" I ask

"When I brought you the rose, you were asleep in a first class home" dropping my head, I twiddle my thumbs nervously

"My last name is Son" he grips my shoulders and shook me before speaking

"You're Kakarot's brat" it sounded more like a statement than a question

"Grandbrat" I corrected him, laughter bubbles through Ariya's lips, we turn our attention towards her

"Well is that funny, Vegeta" her fit of laughter diminishing, "Your mate is your rival's granddaughter" froze in complete shock, I slowly turn to Vegeta

"You know my Grandpa"

he grunted in approval, "Unfortunately"

"I'll make a note about putting Pan's last name in the records and I'll bring you back some clothes" thanking her, the soft sound of the door closing ensure us that she left.

"Why did they not put your last name?" I sigh not wanting to talk about

"My _mother_ convinced Dad somehow not to put it because I would shame my family" I continue, assuming he wants to hear more, "Dad is to busy with work from you, so he doesn't know her cruel ways"

"Your father would be Kakarot's first brat, Gohan, doesn't do as much work as you believe" a baffled look he received so he explains more" there is another genius there with him therefore he doesn't have much work to do...he will explain why you don't see him much" silence stretch through the room, with one question on my mind I bravely ask him,

"Do you still want me as your mate?" uneasiness washed through me, the tension in the room was thick silently, I awaited his answer

Pulling me into his lap, securing his tail around my waist keeping me in place, he whispers in my ears, "Kakarot is annoying but" feeling his hot breath moving from my ears to my lips, I couldn't help but shiver, "I still want my mate, I still want you" capturing my lips a loving kiss. The door open, we both sense Ariya but that didn't stop Vegeta, trying to break out of his grip was useless, so there I sat, in Vegeta's lap, with his lips on mine, enjoying every minute of it. Finally breaking the kiss, I buried my face in the nape of his neck and moan his name softly, just for him to hear.

"Enjoying yourself, Vegeta" she ask in a teasing voice

"I was before you enter" he said with playful anger, "You always find the best moments to walk in, well I'm not stopping anymore, I don't give a damn about what you see" my face flushed with embarrassment I didn't dear turn towards them.

"Did you bring any training clothes for me Ariya?"

"Oh yes I figure you'll want to spar" I heard her fiddling with the clothes

"Great" I surprise Vegeta by kissing him lightly before entering to bathroom, closing the door Ariya said,"I never thought I'll would of seen the day when you smile so brightly"

After showering and dressing..

I bother Vegeta until he told we where Dad is, the room blocks out ki because important things occur in that room. I found the room easily, with the help of Ariya of course, when I enter I received the shock of my life, let's just say I was happy I'm blind at that point. The room was heated, Dad's scent was highly present mix with one of a female, the sounds was something I never want to hear with my father, moans and grunts, lastly, their ki were spiking. "Dad?" blush present on my face

"Pan!" shuffling was heard, clothes being zip and button along with light curses passing through their lips before his question, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out why I don't see my father much" snickering lightly, "I understand why now" approaching them I nudge his shoulder, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

He laughs nervously, "Pan this is Bulma, Bulma this is my daughter Pan" I shook her hand

"I sorry if I kept him away from you" she said genuinely

"It's fine" I continue, "So. are you going to tell _mother"_

"Uh, I'm planning to tell her today" I smile

"Good I have something to tell all of you too" I walk towards the door," Lock the door before you two _finish"_ grinning I left them.

Vegeta' s room...

Vegeta POV

"You couldn't of tell me, they will be doing _that"_ she's blushing furiously while poking my chest, I grin down at her

"Be grateful that you're blind onna, it's not a pretty site" snickering as I guide her to my private gravity room, "For to geniuses they forget to lock the door" I change the subject "How much gravity can you take?"

"As much as you can" smirks present on both faces, last thing heard was" 500x Vegetasei gravity" and the scream from our lips as we ascended.

3 Hours later...

"You tactics are similar to Great Grandpa Bardock" Pan said panting

"Now you know where he got it from" I respond lending against a wall

Nodding she approach me, lips brush against mine and said, "I call the shower" before scampering off. Chuckling softly I made my way out of the GR.

Pan POV

After dressing in the same clothes when I came here yesterday, someone knock on the bedroom door. Opening it I encountered some interesting individuals, "Pan" they said in one voice,

"Yes?"

"We are the councilors, Teeb, Onnio, Avoca and Tunnip, we came to discuss about you being King Vegeta' s future mate" my eyes widens, I jester for them to enter

"Are you going somewhere Pan?" the only female asks me

"Yes I am, Avoca" my smiling quickly turn into a frown by the others' questions

"Are we keeping you back?" Onnio asks

"Isn't this important?" Tunnip snarled a bit

"Isn't your mate suppose to be your number one person in your life?" Teeb snapped

"My mate is the number one person in my life, I understand that this is important and if you would like to know I was going to introduce my mate to my family" I concluded rendering them silent, the bathroom door opening informing me of Vegeta' s presence

"When I see fit was not today councilors" He said aggravated

"We are checking to see if she is suitable to be your mate" I snorted cutting off their conversation

"If I'm suitable in your eyes or not will never be any problem, he already chosen me and we know you can't do anything about that" I surprise them I'm sure

"I like her" Avoca said, "We _all_ agree" she usher them outside

Turning towards Vegeta, I ask, "Ready to go?" receiving a grunt I IT us to Grandpa house, where everyone ki is present.

Grandpa house...

"They are in the kitchen, so sit in the living from until I call you" giving him a light peck hoping he agree, grasping his hand lightly, I lead him to the living room.

"Pan, where were you?" I heard irritation in her voice

"Not even a hug?" I snorted in disgust, "I should expect this" checking the ki' s in the room, I smile when I sense Bulma next to Dad, "Well _mother_ if you would like to know I was at the Palace, with the King" I silence her instantly, before Uncle casual joking manner make me smile lightly,

"You know Pan-chan it's not nice to lie, just say to were with your future mate" she laugh bitterly

"Palace? with the King? future mate? the king will _never_ speak to you or invite you to the Palace and no saiyan would mate with such a pathetic excuses for a person you are" her words sting but I show no emotion, I was about to replied when Grandpa said, "Vegeta?"

Vegeta POV

I heard it all, her mother bluntly disrespected her, my mate, my onna, the next Queen, _never_ should be disrespected. Walking as calmly as I can into the room, Kakarot speaks up informing everyone of my presence. Her family were about to bow but I stop them, "Don't bow" I snapped my eyes over _her_ _mother,_ I stood directly between her and my mate, "You bow and listen to me good because you're lucky you're not died for what you did" I continue, "This onna" I pull Pan beside me, "is my onna, my future mate" my index finger trace over her chest before pulling out the crest of the King, "Your next Queen will be treated with more respect than you have for yourself, understood?" with widen eyes she nodded, "And..." I trail off looking towards Gohan, he nodded looking anger with that _thing_ outburst, "You are no longer in this family, leave the brat have a new onna who's by his side right now" not a single tear came from her eyes as she left.

"So Vegeta that means we are family now, I'm your Grandfather in law?" I scoffed

"Don't reminded me Kakarot" I wrap my tail around my onna waist

"You know what I want, Panny?" her Grandmother watch us with dreamlike eyes

before saying, "Great Grandbabies"

"Grandma!" she buried her face into my chest, trying to hide her blush

A wide smirked plastered across my face, "Soon"

"Vegeta!" she squirmed in my arms with her family now mine as well laughs at us.

Please Review!

Do you like this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **Chapter 8:** Pregnancy and New title

Vegeta POV

Morning After...

I awoke with my onna, my mate, holding my mark on her neck, fast asleep in my arms with a thin white sheet covering us. The door burst open showing a smug looking Ariya and a shock Rikki, snorting rather annoyed with the intrusion I pull the sheet more to properly cover Pan before speaking "What?"

"You...you mate with her" utterly shock, she stutters

"Of course I did, she owns the title as my mate since before she received the King' s crest" I continue, "You will respect your new Queen, _weakling,_ now leave this room" her shock turns to anger and hurt before she storms out

"You got her to mate with you, two months later and on the last night of mating season, I bet you enjoyed yourself" Ariya snicker at the door

Scoffing slightly I answer her, "Since you got everything figured out, I'll spear you the details" I continue, "Now leave" sending her a grin before she close the door

"I own this title for so long" my hand jerk down towards her voice

"Of course onna, you intrigued me since the first day we meet, with your defiant nature" smiling slightly, I kiss her.

2 weeks later...

Pan POV

'I haven't been feeling well for a few days now, this morning I came to the the conclusion I might be pregnant and confirmed it by checking for the baby's ki. Now to tell Vegeta, I wonder how he'll react'

I sat on our bed awaiting him to exit the bathroom, the door opens a few minutes later, I smelt his scent mix with soap

"Vegeta..." My mouth went dry, I felt the bed sank next to me informing me he sitting there

"What...if I tell you that..I'm pregnant" No words, no sounds of happiness, nothing just complete silence, I sat visible worried just waiting for something from him...anything. He stood pulling me to my feet also

"Onna...I would have to tell you" his silky soft tail encircle me, pulling me into is his arms, "You'll get fat, swelling with our child" I punch him playful

"Jerk! you had me worried" his chuckle made me smile.

5 months later...

'Our son was unusually calm today, yes son, Vegeta was please and proud to know that, the news pass all around the palace about my pregnancy and to my family of course, grandma was bouncing with joy' I smiling at the memory, sitting with Ariya in the secret garden of Vegeta' s mother, it's where he got the rose from too. Suddenly a shock ran through my body follow by a warm liquid running down my legs, "He's coming" Ariya rush me to the infirmary, with the help of a doctor and a nurse they got me into a bed and time my contractions

"Tell Vegeta to get his royal butt down here!" I heard Ariya yell to a random person

Vegeta POV

A guard burst through the door interrupting the meeting, before bowing

"Your Highness, you need to go to the infirmary quickly, your mate is in labor" the councilors smiling

"Don't keep her waiting" I rush out of the room

"About time you got here" Ariya moves and I took her seat grasping Pan's hand

"Everyone out of the room, time to deliver the Prince" the doctor said authoritative

A few encourage words and ears piercing screams later he was born, Prince Vegeta, that I held in my arms, "Rest onna, you did good" Bulma smile before talking after Pan fell asleep

"I'm putting these under her eye lids, it will restore her sight by tomorrow" she continue, "And congratulations"

Tomorrow..

After removing those padding thing with a strange liquid on them, Pan awoke

"Onna open your eyes"

"What differences would it make, I'm blind" she said a matter of factly

"Just do it" scoffing lightly she obey opening her eyes, staring directly at me

"Vegeta..." climbing off the bed, she touch my face, "I..can see you..how?"

"You should thank your father's new mate" smirking I kiss her softly, "Now come _see_ our child"

Ceremony

3 months later..

Pan POV

'After forcing me into a dress the encouragement from my mate was, "Don't trip" grinning brightly 'he remember how this all started' cutting off my thoughts when I heard my introduction

"Today's ceremony is unique, the King choose a mate and now we'll see her be crown as Queen, she's live a life knowing both ways, the only saiyan on record to be 1/4 of this race and blind. Now with restored sight and a heart of a saiyan, she's the strongest female saiyan recently ascended to super saiyan 3 and recently giving us Prince Vegeta, I present you Pan Son" extremely quite not a sound from the large crowd as I approach my smirking mate

"With this crown, I giving you, our new queen, Queen Pan" Avoca places it.

I watch the crowd hoping for acceptance, clapping was heard, turing I saw a young woman with warmth in her eyes, "Long live the Queen" I recognize that voice, the voice of Rikki, soon everyone join in, smiling I mouthed, "Thank you" to her before I was pull into the arms of my mate and kiss passionately, cheers grow louder for us, the royal family.

The End...

Thank you for all the reviews and for everyone who read it.

To all Pan and Vegeta fans, read my new fanfic, Unlikely bond!


End file.
